Chance Encounter
by Darkchilde and Elysian
Summary: At college, Daisy and Ezra meet up again in the most unexpected way...


Disclaimer: Ezra and Daisy do not belong to us. They belong to Fox Family, and we are just borrowing them for a little while, and we'll put them back unharmed. This story is a collabration between the author's Elysian and Darkchilde (that's me right now.) Darkchilde will be writing the odd chapters, and Elysian the even. We both hope you enjoy our story!  
  
Chance Encounter  
  
  
Ezra Friedkin was going to be late for his very first class of his very first day of college.   
  
It had to be a sign, he thought to himself, as he walked as fast as he could along the neatly trimmed paths that made up the student walkways between classes. His curly dark hair bounded into his face, and he impatiently pushed it away. His hair made him "cute" and "adorable" according to nearly every girl he had ever meet, but it was damn annoying sometimes.   
  
He continued his walk-sprint through the campus, glad that he had made sure to familrize himself with the school before actual classes began. If Peter had taught him nothing else, he had taught him the importance of always knowing where you're going and to be prepared for what life through at you.  
  
Ezra grinned just a little bit thinking about his former mentor and his time spent stuck up on a mountain in the middle of no where. He had graduated from Mount Horizon just three months ago, and after a brief and far too tense stay at "home", Ezra had managed to make it to his new home for the next four years--the Universtiy of Califorina in Los Angelas. The one school he could find that was even FARTHER away from his parents then Horizon had been.   
  
To say things were still strained between him and his parents was putting it lightly. But thankfully, they had finally managed to get divorced, and Ezra hadn't been forced to live with either one of them for a very long period of time. He let a small sigh escape his lips--college. Freedom from his parents and their constant yelling and fighting forever.   
  
However, while he was glad to be away from the fighting between his parents, he did miss them. They were his parents, even if sometimes they didn't act like it, and he did love them. That was more then some of his friends could say.  
  
That train of thought just got him thinking about his former Cliffhanger group mates and what they were doing now. Scott had gotten some kind of football scholarship at... New Mexico State, he *thought*. Scott and Shelby had taken off for the OH so glorious desert and football.   
  
Jules was off in France with her mother, even though the girl had REALLY wanted to go to New York to be close to Auggie who was attending one of the art schools up their. He remembered hearing her screaming about it on the phone one of the last nights of school. He was pretty sure that Juliette would eventually wind up there---she was a lot more forceful when it came to being with Auggie.   
  
Daisy was---who knew where. The last time he had spoken to her, she *STILL* hadn't know what college she was going to go to, or even where she was going to go after Horizon. Ezra had been worried about her all summer, hoping that she had made a deiscion, any desicion. It wasn't like her not to decide on something.   
  
The clanging of one of the bells in a nearby church snapped him out of his thoughts, and the young man swore under his breath. Now he really WAS late, that clock was striking noon, the exact time that his class started. Swearing again, the young man started out a lope, his legs carrying him across the walking path quickly.  
  
Thankfully, there weren't many students milling about--most weren't there yet, and those that where were in class. Which was where he was SUPPOSE to be right now. Silently, he thanked Peter for getting him in such good shape, and himself for having the presence of mind to stay that way.  
  
Ezra rounded a corner quickly, not really paying attention to where he was going. Unfournately, the young woman on the other side of the corner wasn't paying attention either, and they wound up running smack into each other.   
  
Papers, books and other assorted school supplies flew everywhere. Ezra groaned out loud, cursing his own clumsiness.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ezra began, kneeling to pick up the papers and books that he and the dark haired woman had dropped.   
  
"No, I wasn't...Ezra!?" A HAUNTINGLY familar voice said, as a pair of HAUNTINGLY familar dark eyes looked up at him. Ezra stared at her in shock, managing only to squeak out one word.  
  
"Daisy?!"   
  
"What are YOU doing here?!" They asked in unison, surprised and happy to be seeing one another again.  
  
"I go to school here." Once again, the two old friends answered in unison. Daisy laughed, and Ezra grinned, standing up and reaching down to help her up. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, class, books and papers all but forgotten.   
  
"Dais, it's great to see you again!" Ezra began, smiling broadly at her. She surprised him by leaning forward and hugging him tightly.   
  
"It's great to see you again! I didn't know you where coming here for school..." Daisy told him, dropping her arms from around his neck and smiling at hims again. Ezra looked at her for a moment, surprised at how much she was smiling. She must be either a) happy to see me or b) high on something, he decided, eyeing the young woman.   
  
Daisy noticed his scrutiny and made a face at him, to let him know that she was still the same cynical Daisy that he had known at school. Ezra grinned, and then rmemebered his and her books. He bent down to scoop them up, handing her books.   
  
"Thanks." She said absently. Then she looked at her book, and swore. "I'm SO late now!"   
  
"Yeah, I am too!" Ezra groaned, looking down at the cover of his book. Psych 101. He looked at Daisy's book. Psych 101. He noticed her looking down at his at the same time.  
  
"Madison you're teacher?" Daisy asked, disbelivingly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's fate." She smirked.  
  
"Must be. And since we're both INCREDABLY late, why don't we just--" Ezra began to suggest.  
  
"Not go and get some caffine?" Daisy finished for him, her eyes brightening.   
  
"Peter wouldn't approve." Ezra commented, even as he began to walk toward the coffee shop he had discoverd here on his third day.  
  
"Good thing he's not here." Daisy added.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
The twosome began to make their way to the coffee shop, easily slipping into a conversation on what they had been up to for the past three months since they had last seen each other, both delighted to be together again.  



End file.
